wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XIII
400px|right Schodząc niżej, poeci napotykają dusze samobójców zamienione w drzewa, których liście i kora służą za pożywienie harpiom. Wśród nich spotykają Pietra della Vigna. Samobójcy-rozrzutnicy cierpią pędzeni i szarpani przez rozwścieczone wilki. 1 Jeszcze nie przebył krwawego potoku, :Gdyśmy się w leśne dostali gęstwiny, :Gdzie żadna ścieżka nie świtała oku. 4 Liść nie zielony tam, lecz jakiś siny; :Gałąź nie gładka, lecz jakaś żylasta; :Zamiast owoców — zatrute jeżyny. 7 Nie tak się plące i nie tak zarasta :Między Kornetem a Cecyną puszcza, :Gdzie zwierz się chowa, wróg sioła i miasta. 10 Tu gniazda wije brzydkich harpii tłuszcza, :Która, Trojanom obmierziwszy żydła, :Z czarną ich wróżbą na wędrówkę puszcza. 13 Ludzkie oblicza mają, duże skrzydła, :Pierzaste brzuchy i szpony jastrzębie; :Z dziwnych drzew jęczą dziwaczne straszydła. 16 Rzekł Mistrz mój dobry: „Zanim w lasu głębie :Wejdziesz, masz wiedzieć, że to krąg jest wtóry :I będziesz w jego zostawał obrębie, 19 Aż na okropne natrafisz piachury; :Teraz patrz pilnie, pomny, com powiadał, :Rzeczy obaczysz niezwykłej natury". 22 Po boru echem jęk ogromny biadał, :Ale kto jęczyć mógł, nie wypatrzyłem, :Więc stałem, a strach z głosów na mnie padał. 25 Sądziłem, że Mistrz sądził, że sądziłem, :Jakoby głosy owe szły z gęstwiny :Od duchów, które sobą wystraszyłem. 28 „Sprobuj — powiada mi — urwać z krzewiny :Jedną gałązkę; kiedy się odłamie, :Mniemania twoje obrót wezmą iny". 31 Ja usłuchałem i, ściągnąwszy ramię, :Gałązkę z dużej ułamałem śliwy. :„Czemu kaleczysz?" — jęknął pień, a znamię 34 Ciemną czerwienią podbiegło krwi żywej, :I znowu biadał: „Czemu rwiesz mi trzewa? :O, jakiż w tobie duch nielitościwy! 37 Byliśmy ludzie, dziś jesteśmy drzewa, :Ale się z czulszą litością spotyka :Bodaj gadziny dusza..." Tak się gniewa 40 Widmo i na kształt żywego patyka, :Gdy płonie z jednej, płacze z drugiej strony, :A od przeciągu i skwirczy, i syka, 43 Ów szczątek słów i łkań wydawał tony; :Zatem mi z ręki wypadła chabina :I stałem, patrząc, jak człek przerażony. 46 „Duszo rozdarta — Mistrz mówić zaczyna — :Gdyby on mógł był uwierzyć w te dziwy, :Które ma stara powieść wypomina, 49 Nie byłby ściągnął ręki popędliwej; :Źle mi radziło cudu podobieństwo, :Żem go do próby popchnął niegodziwej. 52 Lecz powiedz, ktoś ty, aby, za męczeństwo :Zadane, blasku przyczynił twej sławie, :Gdy między ludzkie wróci społeczeństwo". 55 Więc duch: „Tak słodko prosisz i łaskawie, :Że nie lża milczeć; a niech nie zniechęcę, :Jeśli was dłużej powieścią zabawię. 58 Jam jest, masz wiedzieć, ten, com trzymał w ręce :Obadwa klucze od serca Frydryka, :W którym, bywało, tak pochlebnie kręcę, 61 Że już nade mnie nie zna powiernika. :Ta moja w służbie przychylność i wiara :Sen mi odbiera i grób mi odmyka. 64 Bo nierządnica, co od wrót cezara :Nigdy wszetecznych oczu nie odwróci, :Dworów zakała i zaguba stara, 67 Wszystkie przeciwko mnie zapala chuci, :A gniew Augusta od nich tak rozpłonie, :Że świetność moja w kiry się przerzuci. 70 Więc oburzenia smak poczuwszy w łonie, :Ja, prawy, krzywdę sobie zadawałem, :Tusząc, że śmiercią wzgardy się uchronię. 73 Lecz na tę korę, co dziś jest mym ciałem, :Przysięgam: panu, tak godnemu chluby, :Nigdy powinnej wiary nie złamałem. 76 Który z was obu na świat wróci luby, :Pokrzep mą pamięć, co w bezcześć popada :Z zawiści wrogów żądnych mej zaguby". 79 Wieszcz chwilę czekał, a potem powiada: :„Nie zwlekaj; pytaj, póki czasu stanie, :O czym twa dusza jeszcze wiedzieć rada". 82 Na to ja rzekłem: „Sam go pytaj, Panie, :O to, co mniemasz, że mi wiedzieć płuży, :Bo mnie już w piersiach dławi litowanie". 85 A on: „Jak tuszę, że druh mój usłuży :W tym, w czym go kolwiek twoja prośba wzywa, :O cieniu drzewnej powierzony stróży 88 Tak racz nam wykryć, przez jakie przędziwa :Duch wasz się wplata w te zaklęte sęki :I czyli kiedy więzy swe rozrywa?" 91 Więc z pnia się nagle odezwały jęki, :A szmerem westchnień ta się mowa wlekła: :„Krótko wyłożę sposób naszej męki: 94 Gdy dusza nasza, sama na się wściekła, :Pożegna ciało na pobyt jej dane, :Minos ją zsyła do siódmego piekła. 97 Śród lasu, w miejsce wprzód nie wyszukane :Pada przygodnie, jak ją wiatr ułowi; :Padłszy, kiełkuje, niby ziarnko lniane. 100 Wypuszcza pędy, drzewkiem się odnowi; :Harpie, liść jego szczypiąc, srogie katy, :Ból jemu czynią, a okna bólowi. 103 Kiedyś po ziemskie nasze wrócim szaty, :Ale ich na się żaden z nas nie wdzieje: :Nie lża odzyskać własnowolnej straty. 106 Tu je przywleczem; pośród smętnej knieje :Nasze cielesne zawisną łupiny, :Każda na drzewie, gdzie duch jej gnuśnieje". 109 Zamilkł, a podczas gdy jeszcze nowiny :Jakiej czekamy z ust dziwnego krzaku, :Chrzęst nas uderzy idący z gęstwiny, 112 Jako myśliwca, gdy stojąc na szlaku, :Tupot odyńca słyszy i ogary, :I trzask gałęzi, i hałas orszaku. 115 Wtem z lewej strony wybiegły dwie mary :Nagie i krwawe skórą obszarpaną: :Biegnąc, łamały chrusty i konary. 118 „Przyjdź, śmierci!" — wołał przedni; za zdyszaną :Duszą w te-ż tropy drugi próżno rące :Wytężał nogi, wołając: „Hej, Lano, 121 Mniej prędko biegłeś po tieppijskiej łące!" :Wtem tchu mu brakło; niechawszy zdobyczy, :Przypadnie i z krzem w jeden kłąb się splące. 124 A las za nimi psiarnią zaskowyczy; :Sfora suk czarnych w okropnym obcesie, :Jakby na łowach puszczona ze smyczy, 127 Do ukrytego w krzaku ducha rwie się, :Potem drugiego porwie na paszczękę :I nędzne szmaty rozwłóczy po lesie. 130 Tedy przewodnik mój wziął mię za rękę. :I wiódł do krzewu, co daremnie biada :I krew z ran sączy za niesłuszną mękę: 133 „Jakubie da Sant'Andrea — krzak gada — :Czemu się moją ratujesz przyczyną?! :Za grzech twój czemu kara na mnie spada?" 136 Więc przystanąwszy Wódz mój nad krzewiną :Spytał: „Kto jesteś, co-ć tyloma usty :Krew i westchnienia jedno z drugim płyną?" 139 „Istoty, którym dziwnymi dopusty :Rzeź była wstrętna przed oczy stawiona, :Co pniowi memu pozdzierała chrusty, 142 U stóp smutnego zgarnijcie je trzona: :Jam dziecię grodu, który na Baptystę :Zamienił swego dawnego patrona, 145 Za co ów gniewy poprzysiągł wieczyste. :I gdyby nie to, że zeń most na Arno :Po dziś dzień szczątki chowa, to ojczyste 148 Mury, co dłonią wznosili ofiarną :Obywatele z Attyli pogromu, :Pewnie stawiane byłyby na marno. 151 Wiedz, jam obwiesił się na własnym domu". Piekło 13